Obsession
by AshClouds
Summary: AU set a few years after Yosuke completes High school. Warnings of language used and murder.


He'd do anything to be accepted.

So when their love affair started, he grew obsessed.

So obsessed, that he did whatever she wanted him to do.

Even if it was to kill.

Yosuke Hanamura sat in the dark albeit crowded bar, face lit up from underneath by the rather tacky counter lined with lighting pads which could have easily been bought from Ikea; However, he doubted that Ikea would sell as shitty lighting as this.

He was only here because she'd asked it of him.

Someone had gotten on her bad side, and with her being a detective she could cover up anything he fucked up on.

Robbery, theft, vandalism... Murder.

She'd asked him to murder before, and he'd gotten away with every one of them- When she had turned into a bad cop he would never know-, although it wasn't the lifestyle he'd pictured it to be.

It was all cheap, fake- The movies fucking lied. You weren't allowed to just spark up a gunfight, and there was nothing fun about it either; It was just a necessity to make sure he kept being accepted by her and he had no objections as long as that happened.

As rewards, he usually got a kiss to the forehead or a pat on the back before she let him crash on her sofa for the night, reminding him that that was the closest he'd ever get to her bed. He did as he was told though, a fool in love and obsessed with a woman who most likely wouldn't think to fall in love with a clutz like him, who paid rent by doing whatever his 'roommate' wanted him to do.

Yosuke Hanamura was a failure in life, and was only good for killing the so-called enemies of Miss. Naoto Shirogane.

With a sigh and a check of his watch, he glanced towards the silver haired target, an old-time friend but a well known ladies man, who his obsession had come to secretly despise- An old story of love and betrayal that she'd told him many times before finally deciding to tell Yosuke to kill him. Another sigh left his lips as he slid off the barstool and retrieved the bag that had been tucked away underneath the stool, making his way over to the rest rooms where he acquired a stall and began to change into the disguise that had been tucked into the bag.

The bartender's uniform that Naoto had provided fit like a glove, accentuating curves and making sure that anybody who happened to look at him noticed his body and only his body. A small vial of something unknown was also tucked away into the bag, which he took out and shoved his previously worn clothing into, disposing of it by slipping the bag through the small window so he could easily collect the bag with his default clothing in after leaving the bar and walking into the back alleys.

The small vial was slipped into his top pocket as he walked out of the restrooms, hair slicked back expression neutral as he slipped behind the bar and mentioned something about a fight in the restrooms to the other barkeep on duty, causing him to rush out from behind the area and into the restroom.

With a small smirk, Yosuke Hanamura had summed up that he had bought himself enough time to execute the kill. With a shake of a tumbler and a few drops of the colourless unknown from the vial, he made a beeline towards the soon to be corpse, superimposing a sickeningly sweet smile onto his face as he stopped in front of the table where men and women alike crowded around the silver haired man.

The man had many names, his favourite and most commonly recurring tending to be either Souji Seta or Yu Narukami, and he was mostly known for being the son of a prestigious couple and the nephew of a high ranking police detective. However, the silver haired man also had another significance, being one of Yosuke and Naoto's friends back in the days of their youth.

The man had gotten a reputation, though, and Naoto had become part of his womanizing ways- Yosuke could remember the night he had broken his obsession's heart, and the way she had clung to him as she sobbed, her still angelic phase allowing her to do so with such innocence. But as the years went on, and she witnessed more of the horrors the world had to offer, she had changed, and his obsession had grown worse.

The target smirked at Yosuke, and he forced himself to smirk back as he leant over the table suggestively, settling the drink down in front of the bastard.

"Courtesy of a secret admirer... She says to meet her upstairs." The brunette had practically purred the sentence, allowing the other to harshly tug him forward and claim his lips- Yosuke had to hold back the bile building up in his throat as he felt a tongue invading his mouth.

"You too. Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes." Yosuke licked his lips in reply to the target and stood up straight, sorting out his uniform before walking off and towards the door. He glanced back once to see the self-centred whore glugging down the drink, and once he was outside only had to hear the screams to know that Naoto's most hated one had collapsed, vomiting up his liquefying organs and twitching on the table until he died a painful death.

It only took him a matter of minutes to get back to the high class apartment where he lodged for practically free, the small smile on his face answering Naoto's silent question as she quirked an eyebrow.

Naoto Shirogane had grinned for the first time in what seemed like years- She approached the murderer, slender fingers moving to grip the brunette hair and use it to pull his head down.

"Good boy." She praised, pearly teeth nipping sharply at her possession's lower lip before giving him a tender kiss. And with that, she disappeared into her room, the door shutting with a quiet click of a lock behind her, leaving the man to lie down on the sofa and fall into a restless slumber.

Yosuke Hanamura would do anything to be accepted.

He'd even have a one-sided love affair with a woman that thought of him as nothing more than a pawn.

He allowed himself to become a possession and a piece that could be moved and told to do whatever his owner wanted to do.

Yosuke Hanamura would kill for Naoto Shirogane, because he was obsessed.


End file.
